The use of electronic signatures to sign documents has greatly increased in the past few years. Electronic signatures can allow multiple parties in a transaction to efficiently sign documents from remote locations, while maintaining confidence that the party signing the document is the actual signer. These electronic signature systems, however, can limit the efficiency of a transaction when multiple edits are made to the signing documents during the transaction. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the invention has been made.